1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a build-up multilayer printed wiring board, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a multilayer printed wiring board having electronic components such as active devices such as an IC chip and passive devices such as a chip capacitor built therein.
2. Discussion of the Background
Integrated circuit (IC) chips have been electrically connected to a printed wiring board by a mounting method such as wire bonding, tape automated bonding (TAB), and a flip chip. Further, chip capacitors have been surface-mounted on a substrate. In the method for mounting the IC chip, the IC chip has been electrically connected to the printed wiring board through lead components for connection (wire, lead, bump) interposed therebetween. Since lead components of this type can be cut off and corroded, they may be disconnected from the IC chip and the IC chip may malfunction. Further, when the chip capacitor is surface-mounted, the wiring length thereof to the IC chip is increased, which may cause undesirable electrical characteristics.